C. Viper
How C. Viper joined the Tourney Crimson Viper, also known as Maya, is an American fighter employed by S.I.N., and presumed head of the "Battle Suit" Project. In reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, presumably the CIA. She enters and participates in the latest world tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project (Pronounced Blees), in addition to eliminating "Number 15." ([Seth). Character Select Screen Animation As the camera goes to her upper body, Viper shuts off her radio with "Yes. That's right. Understood.". Special Attacks Thunder Knuckle (Neutral) Viper suddenly moves straight forward, leading with her fist which is electrified by her glove. Seismic Hammer (Side) Viper raises her fist and slams it into the ground, creating an explosion in the ground in front of herself. Diagonal Thunder Knuckle (Up) A diagonal version of Thunder Knuckle. Burning Kick (Down) Viper jumps slightly and swings her leg in a wide-arced flaming kick. Burst Time (Hyper Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Viper charges her glove before pounding the ground, causing an electric explosion that knocks her opponent into the air. As they begin to fall to the ground, she uses her boots to spin in the air, delivering a series of four high-damage flaming somersaults to the opponent. Burning Dance (Final Smash) Based on her second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Viper jumps into the air then comes down flame-kicking her opponent in the neck, driving them into the ground and grinding the now-burning opponent's face along the ground while saying "Full Throttle!". She then performs a flaming backflip which knocks her opponent into the air and catches them with her forearms as they land. She then jumps into the air with her opponent's face in between her arms, and as she reaches the apex of the jump her gloves electrify the opponent. As she lands on her feet and her charred opponent falls to earth, she asks "Are you some kind of masochist?" Victory Animations #Viper does her Street Fighter IV round win pose and says "Try getting a real job." #*Viper does her Street Fighter IV round win pose and says "Back off, and mind your own business.". (Chun-Li victories only) #*Viper does her Street Fighter IV round win pose and says "Haven't had dealings with A.I.M. for a long time.". (M.O.D.O.K. victories only) #Viper does her Street Fighter IV victory screen pose and says "I just wanna go home.". #Viper does her Thunder Knuckle then says "Ready to give up yet?". #*Viper does her Thunder Knuckle then says "Revenge isn't gonna bring daddy back.".(Terry/Andy victories only) On-Screen Appearance Viper jumps down and gets to her stance saying "I don't have time for this.". Special Quotes *Yeah, this one could be a problem. (When fighting Ieyasu) *Your investigation ends here. (When fighting Chun-Li) *Sorry, mommy's at work! I'll call you back! (When fighting Alisa or Xiaoyu) *Better quit your revenge. (When fighting Andy) *I found M.O.D.O.K, the leader of A.I.M. Understood. (When fighting M.O.D.O.K.) Trivia *Crimson Viper shares her English voice actress with Reiko Nagase. Michelle Ruff was once Sun Shangxiang's voice actress in English during the events of Dynasty Warriors 4. *Crimson Viper is one of the few characters from Street Fighter IV to use their intro quotes from that game on the Character Select Screen instead of their On-Screen Appearance. *Though her in-game name is "C. Viper", the announcer calls out her name as "Crimson Viper!", just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Andy Bogard from Fatal Fury is Crimson Viper's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters